


YuuPomu's Snowy Date

by TinBoy752



Series: Days of the 2nd Year Trio [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anime/Manga Fusion, Childhood Friends, Christmas Eve, Eventual Romance, F/F, Holidays, Implied Relationships, One Shot, One True Pairing, Role Reversal, Slice of Life, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinBoy752/pseuds/TinBoy752
Summary: Yu Takasaki has been holding on to Ayumu Uehara for a long time, even as far as childhood friends. With Christmas Day approaching, she asked her out on a Christmas date a week before the exams. Ayumu accepts her invitation and she whispers something to change their usual kind of date."Let's change ourselves."On that faithful day, Yu has found herself that her date with Ayumu will be a role reversal date. Ayumu will wear in Yu's style while Yu wears in her style. In the first episode of Days of the 2nd Year Trio, Yu begins her first move to let Ayumu become her lifelong partner.A story with connections both Love Live! All Stars game and Nijigasaki anime.This is beginning of 'Ayumu and Setsuna' Arc.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Series: Days of the 2nd Year Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078415
Kudos: 14





	YuuPomu's Snowy Date

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely take place in the second season of Nijigasaki Anime, assuming that if it ever will be announced. Nonetheless, read this fanfiction as a separate story from both Nijigasaki anime and Love Live! All Stars game. References from Season 1 Episodes 1 and 10 to 13 are used in this fan work. I recommend to watch these episodes before understanding the story.  
> Update: For this Part to Part 6 of this series will now be considered as 'Ayumu and Setsuna' Arc

_“A-Ayumu..." Yu says it out loud to Ayumu, she turns to her “I have been with you for a long time... I don't know what to do without you. I wanted to tell you... That I... I-”_

**Time to read into retrospect...**

Yu and Ayumu did not expect to have their first date halfway to a year since the reformation of Nijigasaki High School Idol Club. They made a promise together to start their School Idol Club, they befriended self-proclaimed 'No. 1 Cutest!' Kasumi, Yu conquered Setsuna's conflict, reform the club with Shizuku, Kanata, and Emma previously vacant after the inception, and Karin became the last member to join as a 9-Idol 1-Manager group. While each has their own story, Ayumu started to feel distant with Yu once summer training happened. She felt insecure and jealous when Yu did not tell her dream first and Setsuna mistakenly cheated her friend. By the time School Idol Festival is approved by the student council, Ayumu tried to calm her nerves down, only to regain her jealousy when Setsuna followed along. The same night, Ayumu argued that if Setsuna is more important than her, she declines and wants to tell something better for them. Before Yu could tell her dream to Ayumu, she interrupts her and pins to the latter's bed and mutters desperately...

_“I don't want to hear it. You told me that you'd see my dream through and you wanted to stay by my side. I wanted to be a School Idol just for you. So please... Just belong to me.”_

It was enough to make Yu realize Ayumu wanted her more than anyone else. Next day, Yu decided to confront her conflict, explained she wanted to surprise Ayumu with her dream, and Ayumu started to wane and decline. Ayumu was a girl she cannot let go of for a long time.

_“So that's it... This means we cannot be and do this together, right? I can tell! Because this is the first time you told me anything like this. I don't want that! My dream of becoming a School Idol has just begun. However, I cannot take a step forward without you…” Ayumu scolded Yu, much to her friend's shock._

_“But that's not it…” Yu tried to reason out._

_“It is!” Ayumu shut her up before drawing to tears. It was a talk Ayumu felt reasonable yet disheartening Yu. Yu would then take her back to the club to prepare for SIF with everyone._

Within two days before SIF, Setsuna decides to help Ayumu regain their trust and prompts to see Yu again as they are both friends and rivals. When Ayumu made it to where Yu worked with the Gardening Club members, Yu finally gave her a Rhodanthe, a flower of unchanged feelings, both in a garden with flowers and ribbons around the venue. Ayumu hugged Yu to resolve their conflict, as well as their juniors from Gardening Club. On SIF day, Ayumu leads everyone in Nijigasaki High School Idol Club to perform their solo songs and finish it off with a group song that Yu composed for them. After the event, the team celebrated and Yu made an announcement that she will be taking the Music course once the second term begins. This summary of the first season became a story that Yu and Ayumu will never let go talking about.

Summer season passes by, months went along as fast as the clock tick tocks. Winter season became the middleground for festivities. Everyone in Nijigasaki High is on winter break, including the School Idol Club themselves. Yu invited Setsuna and Ayumu to her room to discuss their next steps to participate in individual events. At this time, Setsuna has already given up her student council president role to Shioriko Mifune and her childhood friend, Lanzhu Zhong, became their club consultant. Lanzhu also leads another School Idol Club under 'School Idol Bu' but 'School Idol Doukoukai' was Lanzhu's intent to cripple the club. After much bitter exchange, she has realized her ways do not favor Nijigasaki High's integrity and holds off her rivalry with Doukoukai.

**Now that everything is up to speed. Ayumu and Setsuna's Arc will begin.**

The story starts where Ayumu, Yu, and Setsuna are having their last meeting before Christmas Day at Yu’s apartment. Setsuna brought up upcoming events from LoveLive! Contest and third-party event aggregators catering to music, entertainment, and idols.

"Setsuna-chan, where do you think our next move would be?" Yu asks the 'legendary' school idol.

"Christmas is where most people will be going on a date so the events I can find to observe are 'Yuigaoka Open House, hosted by chairwoman Hazuki' and 'Sweet Melodies Fair.'' Setsuna presents her laptop with said events "QU4RTZ is already taking Akiba for a christmas drive with anime enthusiasts tomorrow while Shizuku and DiverDiva are in Yokohama for a convention featuring digital avatars."

"Whoa, they are travelling that far?!" Ayumu asks.

"Yep, she can call her mother- Well the chairwoman to bring up funds to allow them." Setsuna says awkwardly, she then sets back to their objective "For us- I mean Yu, you, and me, we are taking a Christmas Day event in Shibuya. with everything settled for the year-ender, We only have until three days to participate in LoveLive!'s Solos division."

"Their Solo division is open to anyone within the same affiliation. However, up to two winners of the same affiliation are allowed to enter the Semi-Finals, meaning School Idol Doukoukai can only allow two to enter." Ayumu explains that certain limitations, they are a team of 9+1 after all.

"You must be up to speed, Ayumu-san." Setsuna replies to Ayumu's enthusiasm, she turns to Yu "What do you think, Yu-san?"

"Huh..." Yu understands "Yep."

Within thirty minutes, Setsuna devises a plan to her club members at a distance for their upcoming shows through Rina's private video communication app. Everyone picks their spots and the group is all settled for the year-ender and New Year events. Time is 17:55, Setsuna checks her wristwatch and thinks she has to go before her parents scold.

"I should get going." Setsuna puts away her laptop and heads to Yu's bathroom to change clothes. "My parents would kill me if I don't go home before midnight."

"But it's 17:55..." Yu corrects her, Setsuna just removes her mismatched stockings and uniform to switch into her winter casual. "Did she really have to wear her uniform just for this occasion?"

Once Setsuna finishes changing clothes, she leaves Yu and Ayumu and heads home. Ayumu and Yu already thought of going on a winter date, just them, no one to interfere.

"Yu-chan, where should we go?" Ayumu asks before she leaves Yu's room, just to know, Ayumu is right next door to Yu's "I will get my vest from my room until then."

"Sure, Ayumu." Yu answers before she is left alone.

Yu has been holding her excitement to go out with Ayumu. She has been busy both studying music and handling the club as the only non-idol member. Her hard times were even doubled when she found Lanzhu was going to cripple School Idol Doukoukai off-guard. She has a passion for looking through individual motives as School Idols while Lanzhu wanted to utilize their individuality into a unified goal. It greatly affected her, Kasumi, and Shizuku when she declared her rivalry. The poor juniors were at the receiving end of her demands. When Yu sorted out the Bu and Doukoukai, Shizuku joined back Doukoukai and reconciled Kasumi. The worst isn't over, each member has their own focus and merit on Bu's insight to overtake Doukoukai as a club.

With all of the dust that settled down, Yu and her Idols made their differences days before the start of Winter break. Yu has never forgotten Ayumu though. She walked home with her every night, well most of the time. They are holding hands most of the time. Ayumu did not mind holding on longer than Yu was comfortable with. The idea of them going on a Christmas date started after exams in Nijigasaki rolled in and their career surveys were signed in. On the last Friday before Winter break, Ayumu shared her childhood feelings as usual, but Yu started to feel serious about having her in the future.

“Ayumu, once Winter break begins...” Yu then nervously asked Ayumu, her eyes trying to not look away from Ayumu’s face “Do you want to go out with me?”

“Of course, my parents are coming home after Christmas Day so we have enough time to think of.” Ayumu said with a smile. “Yu-chan, can I do something unusual for our first date?”

Yu is all ears on Ayumu, her friend then answers “Let’s change ourselves.”

Back to the present, after Yu recalled her past memories in the short month, her phone rings and she is called for a group call with Kasumi, Setsuna, and Rina. Excluding Ayumu, she sees five of ten are online. The 10th Member of School Idol Doukoukai was Shioriko but she swapped with School Idol Bu and forgot to leave the room, but Setsuna decided to let her be despite Kasumi’s objection to leave Shioriko out of the room.

“Hello, Setsuna-chan, Kasumi-chan, Rina-chan.” Yu greets everyone in their video call.

“Yahoo!” Rina calls, but without her Rina-chan Board on.

“Yu-senpai!” Kasumi calls.

“Why Hello!” Setsuna calls

“Senpai, is Ayumu in your room?” Kasumi asks.

“She is just dressing up for our date soon.” Yu answers Kasumi’s question, she in turn refers to Setsuna who is in a tea shop a few blocks away from her building “Setsuna-chan, I thought you’re walking home.”

“Sorry, I wanted to get a heads up for both of you.” Setsuna apologizes with a bag of Sencha on her hand. Yu sighs annoyingly and turns back to the subject. “I wanted to buy some tea for my parents.”

“Why are you inviting me to your room?” Yu continues.

“Well, Kasumin is asking how is the night, Yu-senpai?” Kasumi asks while she is tapping her shoe to wait for Shizuku “I was waiting for Shizuko to finish her window shopping before we can go home and split.”

“I was waiting for my classmates to join in a mobile MMO game.” Rina replies but, unlike others, uses a computer “Rina-chan board: Doki-Doki.”

“I bothered to check both of you since you’re online.” Setsuna calls in both Kasumi and Rina by default, she then talks to Yu “By the way, Yu-san… I forgot to tell you one thing Ayumu would like to do on your date.”

“Uh… I didn’t know.” Yu confusingly says, but then asks “What is it?”

“I remember a manga series where a boy dresses like a girl to impress a girl who dresses like a boy.” Setsuna goes full on nerd and explains the manga series in whole, rolling eyes for Kasumi and Rina “The two were childhood friends until High School. The boy follows the girl in disguise to join the photography club to win heart. In the middle of the series, the boy revealed his true identity to her and she ran away in tears, realizing that her feelings for him were all around her mind after dressing up like a boy. They became lovers at the end of the series. The illustrator was a newbie, mind you, and became successful to take on other projects.” While Setsuna is talking about that series, Rina looks up her browser to check the series Setsuna is referring to, her eyebrows raised.

“Wait, Setsuna-san...” Rina interrupts and reveals the series “Is the manga ‘Switch-Switch’?”

“Of course, Rina-san.” Setsuna continues “It’s gonna have an Anime adaptation next year.”

“Huh?!” Kasumi gasps, she knows what Setsuna is talking about that kind of date “Don’t tell me… Ayumu-senpai and Yu-senpai are-”

“Yes, both are dressing up in a reversal style. Ayumu wanted to go out with Yu with their styles in reverse, this prompted her to like it after I shared that manga to her and read the first volume.” Setsuna reveals what Ayumu actually wants on their date, much to Yu’s confidence slightly dropping.

“This kind of date is kinda contradicting what I expect for Yu-san and Ayumu-san.” Rina says without her expression “Rina-chan Board: Guru-guru.”

“Interesting.” Kasumi remarks “Yu-senpai, are you gonna wear your skirt for the first time?”

There was no answer but Yu’s smartphone is left on a phone holder near Childhood Yu and Ayumu’s picture frame.

“Yu-san? Yu-san!” Setsuna calls her, until...

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Yu answers out of sheer panic as she calmly rushes and opens her wardrobe and finds a few clothes contradicting her theme. She decides to change her clothes ASAP before Ayumu knocks on her door.

Yu has always been the male role to Ayumu’s female role to their relationship. The reason is that Yu usually wears her clothes neutral to her character whereas Ayumu wears girly clothes in relation since her childhood self wears her bunny onesie. What makes Yu having a girly streak is her pigtails with green tips, such pigtails are School Idol Doukoukai’s charming point for their leader. Yu has not wear anything equal to Ayumu’s fashion sense, let alone wearing a skirt outside of her school uniform. So this literally makes it her weak point.

“While Yu-san is dressing up, we should talk about the current plan for QU4RTZ.” Setsuna continues their discussion.

“Wait, Yu-senpai is close to undressing her shirt-” Kasumi realizes with her mouth cupped as Yu is near to undressing her lingerie.

“Don’t look!” Yu puts her phone flat to the ground, too busy not to turn off her phone camera.

“Yu can be such a handful. Only Yu.” Rina teases them “Rina-chan Board: Ai-dentity Mode On.”

“Even if they are childhood friends, they still fall out sometimes.” Setsuna downplays Yu’s sense of sensibilities “I was partially involved in their drama.”

As Yu changes her clothes, Kasumi, Setsuna, and Rina continue their conversation.

“Anyway… Preparations for QU4RTZ’ christmas drive are ready.” Rina uses her presentation mode and shows Kasumi and Setsuna the plan “I just need to wait for a courier to deliver my projector at my apartment.”

“Projection?” Kasumi asks “Rinako, most of the setup is done digitally?”

“Yep, I also do physical work when digital projection is not an option.” Rina continues “Kanata and Haruka happened to know a guy who sets up stage and lighting for the Akiba Christmas Drive.”

“This won’t be a problem, Rina-san.” Setsuna gives encouragement to Rina “School Idol Festival has made your challenge easier, right?”

“Actually, the people I am communicating with are pure strangers.” Rina replies and dropped her eyebrows “SIF was easy because I was communicating with the student body”

“Makes sense.” Kasumi evaluates her blueprint “Well, your Augmented Reality map will work well, we just need to adjust where people will interact with it.”

“User stories for this AR mapping are already working with other Information Processing students.” Rina gives the good news “We can be ready by tomorrow.”

“Nice one, Rinako!” Kasumi cheers on her expressionless friend.

“Yu-chan...” Ayumu calls her behind the front door, the three anticipate the comeuppance.

“Ayumu-san is at her door.” Setsuna squeals while she is at the counter on her end checking out her Sencha tea bag, she is still at the tea shop.

“Kasumi-san...” Shizuku calls Kasumi as she is done with her window shopping.

“Ah… Shizuko.” Kasumi greets her calmly, then calls Rina “Rinako, switch rooms to QU4RTZ chat room. Yu-senpai is about to go on a date with Ayumu-senpai!”

“I heard what you’re talking about...” Shizuku pouts in front of her while Kasumi tries to keep her cute face in front of her.

“Setsuna-senpai, we’ll be ready for the Christmas drive tomorrow.” Kasumi then bids farewell and switches rooms with Rina, both leaving the regular room.

“Okay, see you all later.” Setsuna says before she, as well, leaves the room “Yu-san, good luck!”

“Yu-chan, ready to go?” Ayumu comes knocking on Yu’s door, dressed up with a shirt, long-sleeved vest, and pants. Her clothes are a neutral color scheme of her Marching in Harmony costume. In addition to her reversal outfit, her hairstyle copies Yu’s pigtails whilst her front hair remains the same.

“Yes, ready!” Yu opens the door and reveals her clothes to Ayumu. Yu, this time, wears her jacket similar to Ayumu’s summer training outfit but colored gray or black, a skirt similar to Ayumu’s training clothes but longer covering halfway to her thighs, what remains unchanged is her signature black stockings. Her hairstyle ended up imitating Ayumu’s, topping off with a small Rhodanthe hair pin holding her right hair bun.

“Setsuna told you late about our date, didn’t she?” Ayumu half-happily asks Yu.

“Sorry...” Yu drops her head in shame. “When you meant, ‘Let’s change ourselves!’ I didn’t realize I should be wearing something girly.”

The two leave their apartments, lock it, and head outside, leaving from Shinonome Canal Court. It was already nighttime as Yu and Ayumu were already feeling the cold breeze on Christmas night. Both were wearing mittens. However, Yu shakes her legs moderately, the feeling of wearing her casual skirt for the first time felt different, the breeze sends shivers around her lower skin.

“We should check out VenusFort.” Ayumu says before she turns to leg-shivering Yu “Are you okay?”

“It is fine.” Yu tries to balance herself, she had to lean on Ayumu’s right shoulder to retain balance “Wearing a skirt other than my school uniform felt different in Winter.”

The two wait for a bus for them to travel to Odaiba so that they can visit VenusFort on such a festive night. Yu eventually retains her balance and lets go of Ayumu’s right shoulder. Yu still smiles on her innocent face. Meanwhile inside Yu, she keeps her burden still and makes sure she is not showing any weakness to not make Ayumu worry about her. When they find the bus, the two hop on to it and sit in a row comfortable together.

“Isn’t this your first time wearing a skirt for a long time?” Ayumu asks.

“Not since when we were in Elementary school.” Yu recalls her memory, specifically their childhood pastime in Shiokaze Park “In the past, when our parents took a picture of us, I usually wore shorts.”

“I recall that.” Ayumu answers, she then remembered Yu was protecting her from random boys at their school. The boys were around their age and were childish to get along. “Were the boys there teasing when you tried wearing a skirt?”

“No, they thought I was not fit to wear one because of my fashion sense” Yu says, she has no worry recalling that memory “I looked like a boyish girl back then. Isn’t this weird that your friend does not wear anything girly?”

“I think it still suits you everyday.” Ayumu nonchalantly compliments “You were only wearing black shirt and shorts when we first saw each other before we went to Nijigasaki.”

_In the morning of the first day of school, at Yu and Ayumu’s apartments. Ayumu and Yu peek together at the terrace, the divider separates them from connecting their apartments._

_“Good morning.” Ayumu greeted._

_“Good morning.” Yu greeted back and turned away to yawn briefly._

_“Did you overslept?” Ayumu asked._

_“Sort of...” Yu answered back._

_“Well, don’t be late for school.” Ayumu reminded her before she headed back inside._

_“Okay.” Yu assured her before she headed back as well._

Back to the present, the bus is close to stopping at Palette Town, the bus stop before reaching VenusFort. Upon arrival, the two drop off and the bus leaves. The two made it to VenusFort, the two of them took a stroll to the building.

“Most of my wardrobe consists of neutral clothes.” Yu explains “I didn’t have a problem wearing shirts, there were only a few pieces of skirt in my wardrobe but I did not bother trying them out before going out.”

“I see.” Ayumu understands what Yu was explaining about. “We can try out a new image for you, Yu. I think they’re on sale for the holiday rush.”

“Well, if you say so...” Yu doubts before she tries to tell her mind to go. With only a few seconds, she smiles and nods ‘Yes’ “Okay, I’ll try it out.” Ayumu drags Yu to the nearest clothing store from the nearest staircase.

The two went inside VenusFort all the way up to the third floor for a reason: trying Yu to wear a skirt. Shoppers at this hour were packed because most of the shoppers are in a holiday rush to buy christmas gifts for friends and family. Ayumu and Yu were no different from them. The two visited a clothing store that they first went to before seeing Setsuna’s first performance at DiverCity Tokyo Plaza. A store clerk guided them to holiday discounts and the section was discounting skirts for a limited time. Ayumu decides to test Yu’s weakness by suggesting her to wear a skirt to her liking. One was frilly yet beautiful, the other reached to Yu’s stocking length, another was regular fit but too short. Ayumu compliments Yu for every time she wears those, Yu closes her legs whenever the skirt her friend picks finds it indecent. Ayumu kept going until Yu found at least two skirts that she found to be interesting to wear.

Ayumu ended up buying three skirts her friend can wear based on her interests, all three were longer than her school uniform one or equal to what her pigtail friend is wearing. Yu then bought three new shirts that contradicted her neutral image, two were similar to Ayumu’s image and the other was sexy and hot in relation to Karin’s image. The two keep exploring around the store consuming their holiday entertainment to its fullest.

After they left VenusFort, the two went to Akihabara to check on their hobbies. The bus this time took longer to travel than going from Shinonome Canal Court to VenusFort considering the traffic and distance the two have to bear. While they wait for the bus to pull over a bus terminal near Akihabara, Yu and Ayumu decide to play Love Live! School Idol Festival All Stars on their phones.

“Yu-chan, how did your cards do?” Ayumu asks what her friend is doing in the game.

“Mine’s at a level capable enough to beat Pure songs.” Yu explains while gathering materials for her team “Sweet Moment Kasumi is among the top UR cards I trained. I also have your China Maid card recently but I did not have enough radiance to increase your limit.” Yu taps on China Maid Ayumu card and the stats were suitable for her first limit card, much to Ayumu’s embarrassment that her card had her wear a miniskirt and make a seductive pose and face.

“I see.” Ayumu understands her friend’s state, she then reports her team “I just got Scarlet Courage Setsuna at the same time as my card and Shioriko’s debut. I feel bad that Setsuna's card got overshadowed by Secret Galaxy Kanan in terms of attribute and type.” Ayumu taps on Setsuna’s UR card and increases her limit to first level. Considering Yu is not much of a gamer herself, she turns to Ayumu and asks for advice. Ayumu was a gamer herself throughout her life and plays a notable monster-catching RPG.

“Ayumu, you seem to be knowledgeable about clearing the hard songs.” Yu then asks for advice “Can you teach me any strategy to clear any song?”

“The Advanced songs were always getting higher by season.” Ayumu advises her friend “Nonetheless, you have to check the Song’s Appeal Chances and Notes that may affect your scoring potential.”

“I see...” Yu keeps listening to Ayumu’s advice.

Yu tries to reach Landing Action Yeah!!’s Voltage to S Rank. With Ayumu’s advice, she was able to clear the song with few obstacles in mind. Her MVP for this run is UR Soulmate Ayumu, the newest UR Festival card alongside Shioriko’s.

“Have you read my side story after training my card?” Ayumu asks if Yu has read her card’s Side Episode.

“I think I have.” Yu answers and briefly explains what she read on that card “It reminded us of walking home under an umbrella but this time it is snowing...”

Yu talked that her character was picking up Ayumu on their way home, her character then slips over her and Ayumu catches her, the two were childhood friends and important to each other. The character loves her so much, she wants to cherish her.

Ayumu was impressed that Yu read her card’s side story but her heart felt nervous to know that her friend did listen to her voice in a romantic subtext.

Sometime after time has passed, the bus finally made it to a terminal nearby Akihabara. The two drop off safely. The bus took an hour from the usual traffic, it is understandable that they had to see the traffic rushing in for the holidays.

The location has been a large marketplace for Anime merchandise and hobby collectors. Most of the Nijigasaki High School Idol Doukoukai members have been there at least once in their life. Shizuku and Kasumi were among the recent visitors there to check on Rina and her classmates who are working on a project involving AR virtual projection to simulate digital avatars interacting with people. The two are interested to visit stores that sell School Idol merchandise.

Yu found a store before Ayumu does and drags her there. The store was filled with groups, pairs, and solo acts from other franchises and their own franchise, notably they found some of the merchandise from Shinonome Academy and Touou Academy, two of their rival schools that participated in Nijigasaki's School Idol Festival. As Ayumu and Yu go window shopping, the two notice Haruka and Christina walking to a video game store. The Shinonome School Idols also encounter Kasumi and Shizuku in the same spot.

Yu and Ayumu pretend they are not here as the underclassmen interact with rival idols in hilarious banther. The two continue on their merry way and reach another store that sells Anime merchandise, notably from manga serialization and production companies. Ayumu was not much of an Anime nerd as Yu and Setsuna are. Ayumu thought that a role reversal date would bring up their bond higher, but it comes with Yu having her weakness exposed.

Yu and Ayumu look around for an Anime merchandise they can treasure. They also found their memorial items archived because it happened around the time they are hosting the School Idol Festival. Ayumu and Yu still have their cardholders hidden in their bags which is one of the memorial items. Yu also saw a black shirt of them posing in a similar scene back in Shinonome Canal Court with flowers around them. Yu holds Ayumu’s hand while looking at it and Ayumu already knows what she is looking at. Ayumu and Yu only bought matching headphones modeled after a certain digital idol.

With hours passing by, Yu and Ayumu left Akihabara and eventually strolled into a familiar place.

“Ayumu, I am starting to think that wearing a skirt isn’t bad at all.” Yu tells Ayumu that she is getting used to wearing her skirt, Ayumu normally nods.

“Yeah, I don’t know why I expected you to copy me.” Ayumu feels any regret doing a role reversal date. “Wearing clothes that suit you made me feel like a different person.”

“Yeah, Ayumu...” Yu says with carefree “Even in a public crowd, I got nervous trying out something new from your looks. I gotta say, you were cute enough to soothe my mind and ignore any insecurity.”

“I had that kind of personality before.” Ayumu recalls that memory “I had been jealous of seeing you helping others and I thought myself I was not supporting you anymore.”

“Ayumu, I may help everyone in Nijigasaki School Idol Doukoukai so much but I would never ignore you, not even a bit.” Yu argues mildly “I wanted to listen to my dream. Isn’t your dream your motif?”

“I know, you were trying to keep your smile for me.” Ayumu surrenders to Yu’s ambition, she did not know her flaws get in the way of becoming a school idol for her. She then realizes why they are walking around the street with few vehicles passing by “Anyway, where are we going?”

_Yesterday before Yu and Ayumu’s date, Yu was hanging out with Shizuku and Kasumi at a jewelry store near Shizuku’s residence. The jewelry store is run by one of Shizuku’s old friends from her previous school. Her old friend also happens to be acquaintances with the Theater Club Leader._

_“Hello, Ousaka-san.” The jewelry clerk greeted. “What would you like to see?”_

_“Hello, Koyama-san.” Shizuku greeted back. “We are looking for jewelry for my friend to give a gift to her for Christmas.”_

_While Shizuku is looking for a suitable jewelry for her senpai, Kasumi and Yu are looking around the riches that are filled with symbol and value. Yu is not much of a jewelry girl since her parents did not seem to be interested in it. Ever since the School Idol Festival, Shizuku and Kasumi have been dating after the event in which the former gifted her a moon hair clip which later became a essential part of Kasumi that was missing.  
_

_“Yu-senpai, what do you think of what Ayumu-senpai actually likes?” Kasumi asked her, Kasumi had been looking to buy her a pristine tiara which is a better accessory than her moon hair clip but fits around her head._

_“If I know her well, I like to give her gifts around hobbies and something romantic together.” Yu answered her underclassman “The time that I gave her a Rhodanthe flower was because I wanted to keep Ayumu from feeling down and support both our dreams and ambition.”_

_“You two are dating?” Kasumi snickered and asked._

_“That’s not it...” Yu declined her, she then thought around and cannot lie a word on her underclassman “Well, we always walk home together from time to time.”_

_“Yep, Kasumin knows you two are dating.” Kasumi said out of jealousy but more supportive_

_“Obviously, you’re jealous, right?” Yu asked before proceeds to giggling._

_“Well I'm still loyal to you, Yu-senpai.” Kasumi childishly said in unison. “Maybe one day, you can give me that pristine tiara.”_

_"Does Shizuku-chan love you after your words made her take the desire stage role?" Yu then looked at Kasumi and her moon hair clip "Your moon hair clip really suits you, Kasumi-chan."_

_"Come on, Yu-senpai!" Kasumi annoyingly said to her senpai, she blushed that Yu knew that she and Shizuku are dating "It's not like it was expensive to buy from the start."_

_"When I gave Shizuku the neckwear for her stage play, she told me that it costs 2500 Yen." Yu complimented the junior "The hair clip is actually worth a fraction of a small diamond. Shizuku really loves you for who you are, no matter if you prank us, cheer us, or entertain us. You are her wonderland and she is your ideal herione."_

_While the two are having fun, Shizuku and the clerk return with three boxes of rings. Two rings each box, it is a treasure suited for couples._

_“Guys, I think Koyama-san found two sets of rings for Yu-senpai to choose.” Shizuku announced._

_“Cool!” Kasumi shouted, Yu, Shizuku, and the clerk shushed her “Sorry…”_

_In the counter, Yu has to answer three questions from the clerk before choosing a ring box for her friend’s gift._

_“Question, Takasaki-san.” The jewelry store clerk started putting Yu on a quiz before she got to choose one box for her. “How long have you known your partner?”_

_“Since we were in elementary, she was the first friend I’ve ever met.” Yu answered the clerk’s first question, it was valid because she still kept her picture frame of her and Ayumu’s childhood past right beside her piano._

_“And do you two feel any affection whenever you’re together?” The jewelry store clerk asked Yu._

_“Most of the time, we feel assured that our feelings never changed.” Yu answered with little hesitation, Kasumi and Shizuku were glad to help their upperclassman pick a gift for her._

_“Do you consider your partner to be romantically involved or mutually involved?” The jewelry store clerk asked her last question._

_This question prompted Yu to feel nervous if she has to be honest or not. Considering she cannot lie in front of her underclassmen, she gulped nervously and confessed with an answer._

_“Romantically involved.”_

_“Wait, isn’t it against School Idol rules that school idols are romantically involved?” Shizuku, with fair knowledge of the idol industry, asked Kasumi about her concern about dating._

_“I don’t think there is a case if it is with girls...” Kasumi curiously thought, she then recalled she visited a personal blog from a veteran school idol until she moved on to becoming a singer “Last time I checked on Hanayo’s personal blog, she does not seem to have a problem going out with Rin, even as far as childhood.”_

_“I think I have the rings for you and your partner.” The jewelry store finalized Yu’s answers and chose one ring box to give. The ring box symbolizes their unending bond, unconditional love, and eternal promise. Yu peeked the ring box and this might be the gift Yu could give to Ayumu._

_“This is it.”_

_After choosing the ring box, Yu paid the ring box for an undisclosed price to the jewelry store clerk. To protect their customers’ financial interest and security, the jewelry store Shizuku’s old friend owned has a policy of keeping the prices of their jewelries private and only visible to the buyer and the staff, even the author has no knowledge of how much. As Yu is about to leave the store, Shizuku left Kasumi and Yu behind as she was asked by the jewelry store._

_“What does your friend’s partner think of her?” The jewelry store clerk asked Shizuku, she may be referring to Ayumu._

_“She is a school idol just like me and Kasumi but...” Shizuku asked “I think our senpai is romantically involved with her in the way they spent time together..”_

_“Mmm… Interesting.” The jewelry store clerk remarked before Shizuku bid farewell to her, catching up with Yu and Kasumi who are about to head home for holiday break._

_On the same day, Ayumu, Ai, and Rina are at a novelty store near Ai’s neighborhood. The novelty store sells novelties ranging from vintage products from other countries to merchandise that no longer sell in the industry market and some are sold by pre-loved owners. Ayumu went to the shop, much to her curiosity guided by Ai and Rina._

_“Yo, shopkeep!” Ai greeted the novelty store clerk “Any new novelties you are selling today?”_

_“Hello, Miyashita-san.” The novelty store Clerk greeted back, alongside her friends “Tennoji-san, Uehara-san.”_

_“Nice to meet you.” Ayumu greeted the clerk “We are looking for something interesting to buy. Well, something for my friend.”_

_“What would it be?” The clerk asked the three “We got items from the past to the last decade.”_

_“Ayumu, let’s find a present for her.” Ai cheered on her fellow second-year. Rina then followed along as she found interest in looking at the shop for ancient technology that was never taught from her middle school classes._

_Anything that is sold way before her birth would be something her parents are interested in. She and Yu used to watch shoujo anime filled to the brim with life lessons, cute powers, and catchy catchphrases. Among the anime shows they watched is a magical girl finding treasures and racing against time before a rival magical girl collects it all and seeks revenge from her abandoned parents._

_“Miss, are those retired merchandise from old Anime shows?” Ayumu asked while looking at merchandise with warped plastic packaging, most of them sold by pre-loved owners._

_“Yes, they were mail-to-order at the time they’re promoting those merchandise.” The novelty store clerk explained “Those were the days Anime started booming in other countries. It has since then moved on to using digital channels to gain wider customer presence from here to the world. We thought those treasures are worth collecting for diehard fans. Once a month, we had an auction on expensive items that are either from a golden franchise or a historical item.”_

_Ayumu looked around a few merchandise that seemed out of place in the decade. Some were worn out, thus the cheap price for a pre-owned item. One particular merchandise she found was something of genuine quality with few pokes on the plastic packaging._

_“This ribbon is worn by one of the magical girls in the show.” Rina explained to Ayumu about the lore of that merchandise “She also happens to be a twintail magician with her inseparable childhood partner who used to fight against her until the end of the season.”_

_“Your Rinari seems to know much about Anime shows...” The novelty store clerk told her customer’s friend well._

_“She is quite a genius, am I right?” Ai laughed it off, much to Rina pulling up her board with a confused face._

_“Yu-chan and I happened to watch those shows when we were kids.” Ayumu took the item out of the shelf and the content was not disclosed, she went on to explain why she chose this item “Yu-chan actually liked the magical girl. She is also the one that inspired her to wear twintails in the middle of elementary school.”_

_“How much does it cost, miss?” Ayumu asked for the price of the item she was holding._

_“This was worth 2000 Yen when it was first sold to mail-order customers” The novelty store clerk disclosed. “The owner sold us the item at a price of 1600 Yen. Unfortunately, this item is not negotiable considering the initial value was less than our store negotiation policy.”_

_Ayumu had imagined Yu has a fashion sense of customizing her pigtails with such ribbon or scrunchies to her appeal. With such a memory of her, Ayumu made her decision to buy the item._

_“This is it.”_

Once Ayumu and Yu reach the large roads leading to a familiar street, Yu starts dashing away from Ayumu. Ayumu chases her and they cross the road without any incoming vehicles in sight. Despite Yu's weakness on running while wearing her skirt, she actually finds it refreshing to run around despite cold temperatures. Meanwhile, Ayumu suddenly realizes why Yu usually wears her pants most of the time. After crossing the road, Yu stopped for a moment and looked behind Ayumu who was panting from chasing her in a short distance.

“Yu-chan, why are you running?” Ayumu asks while breathing heavily, exhausted from chasing her. Despite being an idol who is usually more athletic than the manager, she still did not catch Yu.

“Here we are!” Yu presents her the very street she wanted to show her “Gyoko-Dori Avenue.”

Ayumu looks around and realizes they are at the venue at μ's performed Snow Halation lined up with a familiar brick road extending with a checkered road, light posts meters between, and trees covered with christmas lights around. There is also a christmas tree behind them.

“You're right.” Ayumu gladly says, she has the pleasure to see a pilgrimage site that was filmed before their club’s inception “This must be where μ's performed Snow Halation.”

“Yeah, I remembered that someday, we can visit one of the pilgrimage sites from either μ's or Aqours.” Yu says to Ayumu, their passion of finding a place well-known from a legacy lit up their inspiration more. “This has to be one of the many sites they performed.”

Ayumu stays a little longer on looking at the christmas tree, the tree even has large gift boxes around it. Yu then holds her hand and takes her away from the tree to walk around the street. They are also in the small crowd that is waiting for something mystical on this street.

"Yu-chan, thanks for taking me out tonight." Ayumu thanks Yu for having a fun time together "I love seeing the night go by with you."

"I do too." Yu agrees to what Ayumu said earlier, she lets go of her hand "We've discovered how our potential to dream can also seek out our passion together. Our date may not be perfect but I wish I could do that sometime."

"Yeah." Ayumu returns the response, looking at the time, she realizes time is moving fast for her and Yu and wants to keep her in check. "So... You'll be busy with musical studies, I've been thinking of doing it again in February. Our next date, that is. And then, The School Idol Doukoukai will be preparing to compete against School Idol Bu in the next guerilla live show."

Ayumu’s words were honest yet unbelievable. Yu was aware that she has a different schedule than Ayumu after taking the music course in the second term. With this in effect next year, Yu sighs in front of Ayumu and realizes their date may be the only time that they can spend their time in a normal schedule.

"Oh yeah..." Yu starts worrying about seeing her again. "I might stay up until 21:00 starting next year."

Yu harbors Ayumu more than her, let alone she becomes her top priority as the club’s manager. Yu’s heart started to beat louder as her hand could feel herself throb. She has a gift in her hand and she is afraid to let it go before Ayumu can find out.

"Cheer up, Yu-chan." Ayumu cheers Yu up, this does not help her "We can still walk home together once we have enough time and you can still help out the School Idol Doukoukai practice for upcoming guerilla live shows."

"I can't pursue my dream without you." Yu whispers near Ayumu, she then speaks up a bit louder "I really want to pursue my passion, as a composer, I really do, but to accomplish better than just a composer, I also want to help out as many School Idols as I can."

"Yu-chan..." Ayumu begins to look at Yu. “Everyone in the School Idol Doukoukai will still be by your side. Setsuna and I talked about this over and I love everyone in the club.”

"A-Ayumu..." Yu says it out loud to Ayumu, she turns to her "I have been with you for a long time... I don't know what to do without you. I wanted to tell you... That I... I-"

Realizing Yu is speaking loudly within a small crowd, Yu lowers her voice and says peacefully.

"Watashi wa Uehara Ayumu no koto… Daisuki." Yu confesses to Ayumu with hands on her heart and gives her a christmas gift. (“I… I love you, Ayumu Uehara.”)

A cold breeze fluttered both of them, Yu confessed quietly, her heart paced faster and her breathing labored in favor of extreme cold weather. Ayumu felt the same that her friend confessed for a long time. Their long walks mostly holding hands, their exchanges consisting of their fond memories, and their moments taking drastic measures to stage a drama they cannot control. Ayumu felt like this is the time to finally say 'this.' Both of them then heard Ayumu’s song ‘Awakening Promise’ playing in the background from the street’s P.A.

"I know." Ayumu smiles and melts Yu's frozen cage "Yu-chan, I wanted to say this as well..."

"..." With no response, Ayumu takes Yu’s present and walks away from Yu with her hands imitating a megaphone with her mouth.

"Yu-chan, Merry Christmas! I love you too!" Ayumu announces in English with her courage in her heart.

Yu heards it loud and also the lucky crowd, this catches their attention but Yu cheers on Ayumu and catches her back to her arms. She is ecstatic that Ayumu is one step ahead of her, no matter whether they are dominant or not.

"Kansen ni Tokimeichatta!" Yu wholeheartedly says, Yu cannot believe her friend decided to show their relationship in the crowd, Ayumu giggles after catching Yu back. ("I am completely thrilled!")

"How long do you want to tell me this?" Ayumu asks.

"Since the time I gave you a flower..." Yu explains as they flash back to that time where Yu gave a Rhodanthe to Ayumu "Rhodanthe was the first flower I thought of because I wanted to reassure our feelings never change, no matter how hard we fall out. Since then, my heart beats again after you performed 'Awakening Promise' in front of me. From that day forward, holding hands became a romantic gesture than just a friendship gesture."

"Yu-chan, the flower was more than enough to love you." Ayumu then declares to finally address just Yu “From today, I want to call you ‘Yu’ instead of ‘Yu-chan.’”

“Is it because I only call you ‘Ayumu’?” Yu asks her, Ayumu crosses her arms.

“Yep...” Ayumu answers “You used to call me ‘Ayumu-chan’ until we enrolled in Nijigasaki High?”

“Ayumu is enough for me.” Yu continues, the latter sentence then starts to lower her eyes and feel embarrassed “Calling me ‘Yu’ sounded like we became a couple.”

“Geez...” Ayumu scoffs at Yu’s timid reponse. Ayumu opens her Christmas gift from Yu and reveals two rings with an infinite symbol. “Two rings?”

“These are matching rings.” Yu tells what the rings are. “The infinite symbol can be a symbol of endless bond. Let alone call it a couple ring or marriage ring. I cannot find anything better than it but I wanted to keep our promise even after graduating and retiring as a school idol and manager. I wanted to start bringing up even better than close friends.”

“Here, your pigtails were always the reason I keep forgiving you.” Ayumu then gives a christmas present to Yu “But I love everything about Yu so I bought your favorite hair ribbons.”

Opening Yu’s gift from Ayumu, the box reveals two silver hair ribbons with a streak of pink accent. It was Yu’s favorite hair ribbons from a magical girl anime. Ayumu removes her mitten and carefully removes one ring from the box.

“Yu…” Ayumu hands over the other infinite ring to Yu, Yu removes her mittens and opens her right hand so that Ayumu can insert Yu’s ring into her ring finger. Likewise, Yu did the same thing to Ayumu. They cannot keep their hands in the open cold air, they put their mittens back on and their rings snug comfortably.

After both of them wear their rings, Yu pulls closer to Ayumu, tilting her head a bit higher as her height is shorter than Ayumu. Yu realizes staring at Ayumu with pigtails, it changed her expectation of a school idol, even as close as her. Ayumu, on the other hand, sees her mirror image when Yu imitated her hairstyle, seeing Yu in a unique side also affected her positively.

“I wanted to become your prince who protects you from such failure and depression. But now, I wish to become your girlfriend.” Ayumu says in an ecstatic way to Yu.

“Yeah.” Yu professes “I want you to become my School Idol.”

With the preview song ending shortly, Yu and Ayumu pull each other, close their eyes, and finally kiss under a glowing white-ish blue tree. Their kiss is not just close to touching their lips, the two keep pecking and eventually prompt to open their mouths and try out their French kiss. Their mouths connect and briefly split, their tongues start touching each other. The two lasted feeling their tongues succumb for 10 seconds before the cold air pushed them away slowly.

“Yu, I love you. Please belong to me.” Ayumu mutters her words romantically, unlike her previous time that was desperate, her hand then touches Yu’s cheek. She asks her girlfriend “How was your first kiss?”

“It was… sweet.” Yu feels her heart pacing fast from her first kiss, her eyelashes drop from her determined Tsurime look, and her cheeks glowing red and hot. “Slippery but heart throbbing.”

“Are you sick, Yu?” Ayumu worryingly asks, Yu’s breathing almost made her panic.

“No, just feeling the afterglow.” Yu answers, she snaps back and calms down from the kiss.

Midnight has struck on Christmas Day as μ's Song ‘Snow Halation’ then plays in the background. Yu and Ayumu then see a virtual projection of μ's performing the song. Granted, μ's and Aqours do not appear together in Nijigasaki’s continuity so a virtual projection can mean that Nijigasaki’s Information Processing students successfully work on the AR Virtual Projection that Rina was talking about earlier. The two, alongside a lucky crowd, were ecstatic to see μ's virtual projection working and performing the song that built the franchise and gave rise to the idol industry. As the newly-formed childhood couple watch the performance, Ayumu turns to Yu and recalls if she liked her card’s side story.

“Yu, when you got my UR Festival card from the All Stars game, what do you think of the side story?” Ayumu asks if Yu has any thoughts on the side story.

“It feels like sharing an umbrella as we walk home became a reality.” Yu rephrases what she said earlier about her side story back when they are on their way to Akihabara “The next part already took me into a wedding ceremony with you.”

“It was hard imagining you being my protagonist in the game.” Ayumu confesses her difficulty of voicing her own character in the game “As soon as I saw your post that you got my card, I was able to get my own as well and my heart feels like throbbing for the thrill that you give me.”

“Ayumu...” Yu then holds both of Ayumu’s hands and kneels one leg in front of her, she was proposing Ayumu to marry her "We can marry if you want." Ayumu quickly went blushing and released her hands from Yu.

"We're still in High School, Yu." Ayumu turns away from her "Come on!" She pouts in front of Yu, this is actually Ayumu’s charm point for Yu.

"Ahahaha..." Yu teases her, complimenting her cuteness from anger "I don't care if I see you pouting, though you're irresistible to me."

“Yu!“ Ayumu scolds her again, not angrily, but meekly. “Will you take responsibility with me from now on?”

“Merry christmas, Ayumu.” Yu answers back and they proceed to laugh at each other.

The night was eventful for them, more importantly that the time struck midnight when μ's virtual projection began performing the song. Around the perimeter of the street, Kasumi and Shizuku were watching Yu and Ayumu looking at the tree and the virtual projection.

“This must be the Virtual Projection Rina-san was talking about.” Shizuku tells Kasumi, much to her impression of Yu and Ayumu being dealt with happiness and jealousy.

“It worked, Rinako.” Kasumi cheers normally. The two stay for a while as they want to see how μ's made the song a phenomenal hit.

In a residential building where the Nakagawa family is living, Setsuna’s mother is watching a TV broadcasting μ's virtual projection performing Snow halation.

“Setsuna, it’s μ's. Are you seeing it?” Setsuna’s mother cheers her daughter.

“Yes, Rina-san and Information Processing students have done it.” Setsuna says in a hopeful tone “They’ll be ready for the Christmas Drive later this morning.”

Time passes by and the virtual projection finishes performing at 00:30. Ayumu, Yu, Shizuku, and Kasumi meet each other and part ways once their buses transporting their way home arrive. Kasumi and Shizuku were leaving first and Yu and Ayumu took a few minutes before the last bus arrived and hopped back to a bus terminal close to Shinonome Canal Court.

Yu and Ayumu return back to their residential apartment. Reaching to their floor, Ayumu answers a call from her phone while Yu searches for her keys.

“Sure...” Ayumu calls on her phone “I’ll call you later.” She hangs up after Yu unlocks her door.

Yu and Ayumu rest up and groom for the early morning. Both of them wear their sleepwear as time elapses to 1:00, both of their hairstyles undone.

“Your parents are not coming home?” Yu asks before she yawns away from Ayumu.

“They will.” Ayumu answers while Yu turns off the light “It’s 1:00 today. For today, I want to sleep in your bed.”

“Sure.” Yu agrees, she pounces towards Ayumu and pins her to her own bed.

“Yu” Ayumu says her name as she gets pinned by her.

Ayumu knew Yu was going to replicate the same action she did to her when she was jealous of Setsuna and others taking Yu’s attention. Unlike Ayumu’s attempt, Yu’s tackle was consensual. Ayumu tolerates the action and surrenders herself to Yu’s control. Yu continues making out with Ayumu, the pink-haired girl wraps around Yu’s back with her arms and the two send into pleasure, eventually they fall asleep an hour later.

On Christmas morning, Yu and Ayumu slept on the same bed. Despite Yu’s bed being fit for one person, Ayumu was able to snuggle on Yu’s chest. Yu wakes up first, she notices she is in her lingerie, she carefully withdraws from Ayumu without waking up. She changes her clothes and prepares food for them. Ayumu is also in her lingerie but her top pajama is partially undressed exposing her chest while her bottom pajama was removed. Ayumu rolls to her left and her eyes open groggily. By the time she woke up, Yu was about to cook for her girlfriend. She already prepared Tamagoyaki rolled eggs, the food that Ayumu spoon fed to her sometimes.

“Good morning, Ayumu.”

“Good morning, Yu.”

The two dress up for the festive morning and eventually meet Ayumu’s parents who recently entered Ayumu’s apartment. When their future is uncertain, the two childhood lovers will keep their promise that they will understand each other and keep their feelings unchanged. They are halfway to becoming third year in Nijigasaki and they still have time to spend their career as both School Idol and Idol Manager. Childhood Romance, for them at least, is destined to be an inevitable one not to escape but Yu and Ayumu will still hold on to each other with such consequence forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written within a day on the 10th Anniversary of μ's Snow Halation (December 22). I researched as much as I can to pinpoint known spots for Yu and Ayumu to go on a date, especially their apartment which is near Shinonome Canal Court and Gyoko-Dori Avenue which is Snow Halation’s venue and wanted to get this out before Christmas Day.  
> I also mixed materials from both Love Live! All Stars game and Love Live! Nijigasaki anime to make a fictional alternate timeline to Nijigasaki Season 2. Ayumu and Yu are not aware of the existence of Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS in both continuities so for them to have known the game and played it in this story is just a figment of my imagination because it is inspired by both of the voice actresses getting UR Soulmate Ayumu back in November.  
> For Nijigasaki Season 2, if announced, it may bring Shioriko to the anime so I decided to include her and have Setsuna dethrone as ‘Student Council President’ but Lanzhu and Mia are up for debate and their presence in this story is referenced from All Stars 2nd Season Story. Yu’s fashion sense is brought up as I noticed Yu never wears a skirt outside of her school uniform, I decided to make them go on a date with role reversal to mix it up from a usual date and take hints from Rin’s issue and her relationship with Hanayo from School Idol Project 2nd Season. For me, it makes sense for Yu to be a male role and Ayumu as a female role in their relationship, taking cues from You and Chika’s relationship.


End file.
